


Big

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: The request was for smut with a significant size difference between Danny and the Reader.





	Big

**Author's Note:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

Your steps on the pavement were the only sound around you as you walked home next to Danny, your hand in his swinging back and forth between you as you smiled at each other. After a night out at a karaoke bar with friends, you couldn’t wait to get home and into bed with him. He looked irresistible; his raven hair half up, silver earrings and long necklace in the shape of a spade matching his loafers, a pair of black jeans and a half unbuttoned silky black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. You almost matched him in your black dress, but your jewelry was gold instead of silver.

“My feet hurt”, you said, looking down at your high heels, desperate to take them off and spread your toes on the floor. “You want a piggy back ride?”, Danny grinned, and you nodded enthusiastically. You hadn’t even considered that an option, but when you held on to his shoulders and jumped up, his hands gripping your legs and holding you steady on his back, then starting to walk with your arms wrapped around his neck, you felt the night’s cool breeze on your skin and smiled. Danny was much taller and stronger than you, carrying you the last couple blocks of the way home with ease, and his warm hands on your bare skin sent pleasant shivers through you.

He only set you down in front of your apartment building, retrieving his keys from his pocket and grabbing your hand to pull you inside when he’d turned it in the lock. You closed the door behind you and he turned on the light, bathing you both in the fluorescent glow. Danny turned around to you standing by the door and with two quick steps he’d pinned you against it by your hips and leaned down to capture you in the searing kiss you’d waited for all night. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and he scooped you up in his own, hands on your ass this time, carrying you up the stairs for which he had to disconnect the kiss, and you nuzzled your face into his neck, pressing wet kisses to his skin.

He kept your feet off the floor even when he had to remove one hand from your ass to unlock your apartment door, kicked it shut behind himself and rushed down the hallway into the bedroom, pinning you against the wall first to keep kissing you fervently. He tasted like the sweet cocktails you’d shared all evening, and his tongue brushing against yours made you sigh into the kiss as he looped the straps of your dress, pulling them down your shoulders and arms, exposing the top of your chest so he could lower his face and place suckling kisses to your skin below your collar bone.

You buried your fingers in his hair, loosening the tie that held half of it up, dropping it to the floor and smoothing your digits through the lush curls. Danny slipped his finger into the top of your strapless bra and pulled it down, letting your breasts spill out of the cups, and his other hand still firm on your ass pushed you up the wall further so he had easy access to them, starting to lick, bite and suck at your nipples one by one, and you shuddered at the tingly feeling his kisses sent right to your center, making your need for him grow.

You moaned when he bit down on your sensitive skin, prompting him to pick you up and turn to the bed, throwing you onto the mattress, making you squeal and giggle. The sound and sight of him unbuckling his belt made you back up against the headboard, spreading your legs and lifting the skirt of your dress, biting down on your lip as you pushed the already soaked material of your panties to the side. “Fuck”, he huffed at the sight of you exposed to him, a sultry look on your face, lips swollen from the heated kiss just a moment before.

His pants dropped to the floor, erection clearly visible in his boxer briefs, he undid the last two buttons of his shirt and slipped out of it, his dark happy trail leading down to your most favorite part of him to play with, if his hair didn’t count. “God, Danny, you’re so hot”, you said, sitting up to pull your dress over your head, but he protested. “Keep that on.”, he said, kneeling on the mattress in front of you, cornering you against the headboard. His hands to either side of you there steadying him as he leaned down to kiss you again, even deeper this time, both of you moaning into each other’s mouths and your hands came up to his sides, roaming them for a moment before they found their way to his chest, then down to his abdomen, your fingertips finding the thick vein there leading down to his cock.

You raked your nails through his coarse pubic hair, slipping your fingers into the waistband of his underwear, pulling it down to his mid-thigh, leaving the rest to him as he moved back and yanked it off completely, and the sight of him made your mouth water. You’d never get used to his size, but you didn’t want to anyway, the tight fit of him inside of you always knocking the breath out of your lungs in the best way possible.

Your dress bunched up around your waist, you proceeded to take your own underwear off before one of your hands pushed him back so he sat down on his heels in front of you, and you kissed him hard before trailing down over his jaw, the side of his neck, his collarbone, then his chest. He let you crawl over him, push him onto his back, and he stretched his legs out to either side of you, already panting at your smacking, wet kisses to his abdomen. You knelt between his thighs and kept kissing down, down until your mouth met the base of his hard cock, and he grunted when you wrapped your hand around him and held him up to your mouth, teasing him by softly pressing your flattened tongue against the ridge at the underside of the swollen head of him.

“Jesus”, he said under his breath, making you chuckle. “Jesus isn’t here tonight.”, you said, closing your lips around the tip and starting to softly suckle, your tongue gathering the drop of pre-cum beading there and the salty taste of him made you moan against him. You pumped your fist around his shaft and let him sink further into your mouth; you were barely able to fit half of him before you pulled back to dribble some spit onto him, spreading it with your hand around him, and he groaned thickly.

You smiled at him, always loving the sounds you could elicit from him, and lowered your mouth back onto him, inching closer and closer to his body, but never quite able to fit all of him, your hand twisting and stroking what you couldn’t reach as he hit the back of your throat. Your lips tightened around him and you picked up a steady pace, shallow but eager, never getting enough of the feeling of him heavy on your tongue, the taste of him intoxicating to you.

His hand found its way into your hair, fingers lacing through and lightly tugging at it, making you move down on him as far as you could and you gagged, pulling back, then diving right back in. “Oh, fuck, I’m gonna- ohh, yup, your turn now”, he said, sitting up and pushing you back, backing you up against the headboard again, his hands gripping the undersides of your knees, pushing them up so your legs were angled, feet on the mattress to his sides as he laid flat on his stomach, bunching your dress back up around your waist and pressing wet kisses to the insides of your thighs, the feeling of his breath and soft lips against your skin made you sigh in anticipation.

To tease you, he lifted two fingers to your heat first, letting them glide through your pooling wetness, gathering it and spreading it around. “You’re so wet, I’m gonna drown”, he said, pushing the two fingers into you, making you gasp and whine. “Danny”, you breathed, your hands in his hair, nails digging into his scalp as he finally lowered his mouth to meet your drenched clit. His tongue pressed against your most sensitive spot, his fingers pumping in and out of you and curling up into your G-Spot, you were shuddering and getting close within minutes. He sucked on your clit with his lips closed around it, tongue darting out to nudge the bundle of nerves repeatedly, unrelenting, drinking you down and lapping at you, knowing full well you wouldn’t last long like this.

He moaned against you, curled his fingers, sucked at your flesh particularly intensely, and you were gone. You fell over the edge, spiraling down into a mind-shattering orgasm, Danny guiding you through by never ceasing to flick his tongue against your clit, and your walls contracted around his fingers as your back arched and your hips shuddered. Your moans were loud, breathy and desperate, tears spilling over and beginning to run down your cheeks, and your hands in his hair pulled him flush against you.

“Mmmmm, fuck”, you whined with one last jerk of your hips against his face before you came down, face and chest flushed red and covered in sweat. Danny pulled back, let his fingers slide out of you slowly, pressed more kisses to your inner thighs before moving up on top of you, kissing you hard, the taste of you and him mixing between you and you both moaned, his thick cock pressing up against your heat, grinding into you and getting covered in your arousal. You reached down to wrap your fingers around him, lining him up with you, and he steadied himself above you, looking down into your eyes, eyebrows knotting together when he pushed forward, the head of him sliding in, then inch by inch filling you up tightly.

“Oh, holy shit, Danny, you’re-“ He cut you off by kissing you again, hard and passionate, hot mouth against hot mouth, his arms around you, hands splayed on your shoulder blades holding you up against him. He slipped deeper and deeper inside, the stretch and the burn stunning you as you moaned into the kiss, bit down on his bottom lip and dug your nails into his back. When he was buried to the hilt, almost too much for you, the dull feeling in your gut overwhelming you, he bottomed out slowly, establishing an agonizing pace, making you feel every last inch of him causing friction within your walls.

He groaned and grunted when he’d pulled back from the kiss and pressed his forehead against yours, still holding you tight against his chest and rutting his hips into you carefully. “Does that feel good?”, he asked as your arms dropped to the mattress and gripped the sheets, desperate to find leverage under his slow but powerful thrusts shaking you up. “Yes, Danny, that feels fucking fantastic, please keep fucking me like that”, you breathed, looking up into his eyes, watching him clench his teeth in concentration, hissing between groans, sweat gathering on his brow, trying to keep his eyes open and looking down into yours, but struggling.

You already felt yourself getting close to the edge again, deciding to keep your hands around his back for leverage, your legs closed around his waist, the bed shaking from his movement, his pace increasing bit by bit until he was full-on fucking you hard into the mattress. You’d finally adjusted to his sheer size, took him driving into you faster as a sign that he was getting closer too, and your moans got louder, gasping for air in between, almost sobbing at the intense pleasure he was sending through you. “Oh god, mmmnnn, I’m gonna cum, Danny, don’t stop”, you moaned, making him groan at your words and increase his tempo even more, gripping your hips and leaning back on his heels, shifting his hips forward faster, pulling you against him in his own rhythm, and you could barely hold on to his forearms when he fucked you right down into your second high.

His taut muscles in his arms and body were overpowering you, and you could do nothing but arch your spine and drop your head aside as you whined, whimpered, moaned his name, closed eyes spilling over with stinging tears, the pleasure in your groin a thousand times amplified by his cock driving into you again and again, hitting every sensitive spot within you and his firm grip on you holding you in place for him to have his way. “Oh god, I’m gonna cum too”, he grunted; you shuddered and whined, fingertips and nails digging into his forearms, head tipping back, a hoarse cry, a deep groan from Danny and he fell over the edge too.

He slowed his thrusts drastically, came to a halt buried deep, and you felt his hot release spurt out inside you, coating your walls. His guttural groan filled your ears, the elated expression on his face made your heart swell up with love and adoration before lust for him, and he collapsed forward on top of you, his entire weight a comfort to you as you snaked your arms around him. You kissed along the side of his neck as you both caught your breaths and some more exhausted grunts escaped his throat, his cock still pulsing inside you.

It took you a few minutes to recover, Danny as well, then he rolled off to the side, slipping out of you and pulling you to his side with his strong arm around your shoulders, your head resting on his bicep. “I need to clean myself up”, you whispered, and he groaned, pulled you against his chest, not wanting to let you go for even a minute. “I gotta”, you giggled, and finally he let you rush to the bathroom, not without pecking your lips. His release ran out of you, sticky between your thighs, and you rinsed yourself in the shower quickly.

Danny had pulled the blanket over himself when you returned to him, lifting it up for you to join him, and you curled into his side, kissing his cheek and running your fingertips along his sternum. “Love you”, you said, entangling your legs with his under the covers. “Love you too”, Danny said, holding you tightly, never wanting to let go again.


End file.
